


Love, Life and Other Intangibles

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.A fic written entirely in dialogue.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas





	Love, Life and Other Intangibles

Bosco.

Bosco, can you hear me?

EMS is on their way, just hang in there OK?

Faith?

Yeah, I’m right here Boz, just hold on.

Don't leave me.

I’m not going anywhere Boz, just stay with me.

Doc, over here!

What the hell happened?

It’s Bosco he’s been shot.

Faith! Faith! Don't leave.

I just have to move so Doc can get you fixed up, don’t worry you’re going to be fine, I’m right here.

Carlos, I need you over here now!

Faith, we really need to get him to Mercy.

He’s going to be OK though, right?

I really don’t know Faith. I’m sorry it’s pretty bad.

*****

How long is this supposed to take?

Faith, calm down, he’s in the best hands now.

How the hell do you expect me to calm down Sully? Huh? My partner and best friend might die and you want me to calm down.

The doctors are doing everything they can.

I know, it’s just, oh god, what if I lose him?

****

Bosco, I’m still here Bosco.

How long before he wakes up Doctor?

It’s very difficult to know in any coma situation. I’m sorry, I wish I had a better answer.

Do you think he knows I’m here?

Yeah, I do.

I’ll be back to check in on him in a little while.

Thank you.

****

Bosco, I don’t know if you can hear me but I’m here.

You know as soon as you wake up I’m going to kick your ass for scaring me like this.

God Boz, what if I’d lost you, you’re not allowed to leave me, you hear me, you’re not allowed!

Faith?

Mrs. Boscorelli?

I’m sorry come in.

Please, call me Angela.

Oh baby, what have you gotten yourself into now?

Have they said anything, is he gonna be alright?

The doctors aren’t sure. The surgery went well but he slipped into a coma right after. I don’t know what else I can tell you, I’m sorry.

My Maurice is a fighter Faith, he’ll pull out of this.

Yeah, that’s Boz for you, stubborn to a fault.

I know he’d be glad you’re here. You’re all he ever talks about, he cares a great deal for you.

I just can’t loose him, you know?

You and me both Faith, you and me both.

****

Hey, any change?

Oh hey Ty, no, no change. Sully with you?

Yeah, he’s grabbing us some coffee. You been here all night?

Yeah, I just can’t leave, you know? I mean what if he wakes up.

I’m not going to tell you what to do but you look like you could use some sleep, why don’t you head home for a bit? Sully and I can stay here and give you a call if there’s any change in his condition.

Nah, I’m alright, I need to stay.

Bosco’s mom here?

She went home a few hours ago to catch some sleep, said she’d be back in the morning.

OK, you’ll give us a call if you need anything?

Thanks.

*****

Mrs. Boscorelli? Officer Yokas?

Doctor Myerson, how is he?

There’s still been no change in his condition. I was actually hoping I could speak to the both of you for a moment.

Um, yeah, sure.

Perhaps someplace a little more quiet.

Please, just tell me what's wrong with my baby.

Well, as you’re probably aware, Mr Boscorelli has a living will, which dictates the course of action we should take in this type of situation.

What, what are you talking about Doctor?

He doesn’t want to live like this.

Faith? You know about this?

She signed as his witness.

Angela, I’m sorry, he just, he didn’t want to spend his life hooked up to machines. I…

No, don’t, you’re telling me you’re going to willingly pull the plug on my baby, on your partner. How can you Faith, how can you?

You think I want to do this? You think this is my choice? God no, if it were mine, he’d never have been shot in the first place!

I’m sorry to interrupt. I know this is a difficult matter but Mr. Boscorelli made his position on the matter very clear.

*****

God? Um, it’s me, Faith, Faith Yokas. I know I haven’t really spoken to you in a while, I mean not since I was a little girl but…

I’m not even sure if I’m doing this right? My partner… My friend, someone I care a great deal for is, well he’s, he’s hurt and I don’t know if he’s going to pull through.

Please let him come back to me, please, I can’t, I can’t live without him, oh God, please…

*****

Faith?

Sully, I'm sorry, I’m a wreck, I.., I’m sorry.

It’s alright, it's understandable. You should go see him, before they…

I know it's just, I can’t seem to move, I…

Hey, it’s OK. He’s stronger then this. He’s going to pull through. You have to believe that.

I do, I’m just, I’m scared Sully, I’m so scared…

****

Boz?

Can you open your eyes?

Bosco?

Faith?

Yeah, it’s me. I knew you’d pull through. Oh God, I was so scared.

Faith? What happened?

It doesn’t matter now. You’re awake. You’re alive.

Barely.

It’s enough, you didn’t leave me.

Never, I'll never leave you.


End file.
